Equals
by Eponineandthebarricades
Summary: Modern AU. Eponine goes to a new school, leaving her beloved boyfriend, Montparnasse, in Paris. At the new school, she makes a new friend. Then 13 new friends. Enjolras and Eponine do love each other, but not in the way you'd expect. High school parties, late nights, clubs, swearing, friends, everything is crazy. Rated for sex, language and tiny violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My only friend chapter 01**

Authors notes: I'm not going to say to much, onto that the pairings are Montponine and Enjonine.

Disclaimer: I do not own les Miserables or any fictional characters I mention.

Note: all chapters will be in Eponine's POV unless stated otherwise,

My only friend:

I came to school in my jeans and black t-shirt, that belonged to Montparnasse. I hate school. And this new school was going to be horrible, I know it. I walked into the school doors on my first days as a senior.

I was so engrossed in self-loathing that I bumped into someone. I frowned slightly and muttered out an apology, until I saw his face. "Damn. Damn, damn you Ep." It was the marble man. The king of the school.

"Holy crap I'm so sorry monsieur! I did not see you there monsieur!" I muttered out. Then I mentally kicked myself.

I randomly awkwardly burst out laughing in a loud, awkward laugh. He gave me a funny look.

"What's so funny, mademoiselle?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that I'm so worried over an equal." I burst out.

"Equal?" This man was getting on my nerves.

"Yep. Just like my brother used to say, everyone's equal when their dead." On dead I spat in his face and walked off.

"Bitch. I know that boy." I stopped in my tracks.

"You know my brother?" I gave him a look that suggested he choose his words carefully.

"Gavroche? Yes. He comes to Musain with me and my friends after school." I was steaming. "It's my friends and I, geez, how did you make it past last year?" I could see he was angry.

"First my name was Monsieur, know its equal. You know what, I'm not an equal with the princess of the slums." he whispered in my ear.

"I like the way you talk. Joins us for lunch?" I was befuddled. I couldn't believe he invited me for lunch after our conversation. He just winked at me and left.

"Sure, marble man!" I yelled after. I didn't even know his name.

I shimmied of to math class. I thought it was going to hard or actual work but all that happened was Mr. Javert was talking about rules and regulations and it was so boring. I doodled on my note book and he didn't even notice. Then I received a text.

_hello. -marble man_

_How the fucking hell did you get my email?- Princess of the slums_

_you wrote it on the back of your hand- double m._

_Fuck. Remind me to erase it. - Pots._

_What is your name? - Double M._

_Thats something you should've asked on the hallway.- Éponine._

_Ah, Eponine. Nice name. -Enjolras._

_ Right Mack at you, Enjy. -Eponine_

_No. Do not call me Enjy. You call me 'Jolras, or Enj. -Enj._

_Fine, Enj. But whats my nickname?- Eponine,_

_'Ponine- Enj._

_NO. NO ONLY MY BOYFRIEND CALLS ME THAT!- very angry_

_Sorry, Ep.- Enj._

_S'kay. - Ep._

_So who's your boyfriend?- Very nosy_

_A guy in Paris. Long-distance relationship. -depressed._

_oh. -Enjolras._

_So, your joining us for lunch, right? -Enjolras_

_us?- Eponine_

_Ya. I have 9 friends, 10 including me. -Enjolras._

_what?! I can't, I can't, what I can't.-Eponine _

_come on. -Enj._

_Fine. Tell me I'm not the only girl,- eEp _

_Um, we'll your not. Unless you want Musichetta and Cosette to come...-Enjolras._

_PLEASE FONT MAKE COSETTE COME- DESPERATE MAN_

_Sure ok!-Ep._

Then the bell rang. i followed Enjolras to the cafeteria. I saw him heading fr a tab,e of about 13 people.

"Fuck you!" I said,

"I don't know those four extra people, sorry."

I sat next to Enjolras and some man chugging alcohol.

The whole table was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2 making friends

Equals chapter 02

"hello, beautiful" slurred the drunk boy. "Hi." I didn't really look at him, but I did notice his dark brown curly hair and his obsession with the colour blue.

"excuse him, he's a drunk." A boy with curly brown hair and light blue eyes. "I'm Combeffere." I nodded and shook hands with him. "I'm Eponine."

"Nice name. Mind if I make a poem about it?" I turned and saw a light-browned haired boy who seemed younger then me. I laughed and nodded. "Sure..."

"Jehan." He said. "Sure Jehan." I liked him.

After I met a couple other boys I met two girls. One had yellow-blonde hair and the other dark brown.

"Hello!" Said the blondie. "I'm Cosette! This is my friend..."

"I can speak for myself." Said the other girl. "Sorry, 'Chetta."

"I'm Musichetta. but if your my friend you can call me Chetta." as I shook hands with the two girls I realized two people still haven't told me their name.

"whats your name?" I asked the drunkard.

"Grantaire." I nodded slowly. "oh." Then I turned to a boy with crazy hair, that never seemed brushed.

"Hi." He turned to look at me and I saw the most dazzling green eyes I've ever seen. He had adorable little freckles pecking his face and I swear to god my god damn heart stop beating.

"Oh uh, hi um, im um," I stuttered. I can't believe I stuttered. "I know your name is Eponine. I heard you the last 11 times." I laughed.

"I'm Marius." I nodded and shook his adorable hand.

what's your next class? " he asked me. I frowned and took out a piece of paper. "French."

"Me too!" The rest of lunch we just chatted up. he walked me to French class and I didn't even say goodbye to the rest.

During french I got a trxt from Enj.

your a jerk. -E

How?-é

Your so in love with Marius that you even forgot to thank the man who even allowed you to sit a down with him.-fucking angry

Im not in love with him! Enjolras I have a boyfriend! -Fucking angrier

Mentally? Cause mentally I think it's Marius. -E.

Im going to mentally punch you. -Ep

ow. -E

yay, -Ep

who is your boyfriend? -Nosy

None of your fucking buisness-Ep

you need to stop swearing Ep-Enjorlas

ill swear all I want you shithead! -Ep

fine! I give up! -shithead

Montparnasse. -Eponine,

? -?

My boyfriend, seaweed. -Eponine

oh... -Enjolras

hey, what happened to shithead? I prefered that... -Eponine

sorry.-Shithead

THANK YOU-HAPPY!

Np- Enj.

I fucking dont care -Enj.

Ok. -Ep

I closed my phone and returned to look at the teacher. I received another text and I rolled my eyes. I looked down and saw it wasn't Enjolras, but it was Montparnasse. My boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 tears and bicycles

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis or any characters in it.**

Chapter 03

Hey 'Ponine. -Monty

Hi Parnasse. YU know I'm still in school right? -Eppy.

Shit sorry -monty

It's ok, I'm not paying attention -Ep.

You never do. -Parnasse

Hey 'Ponine?-Parnasse

Yeah-Ep

And he didn't respond. Not for five, ten, thirty-five minutes. At one hour I was scared and worried. I left the classroom and I went to my next period, gym.

After that it was tech. Then I left for my small apartment. Luckily my parents weren't there.

About ten minutes later the phone rang and I picked it up. It sounded like the police. It was the police.

"Is this, Eponine Thenardier?"

"Yes."

"This is the police."

"Your boyfriend, Montparnasse has been hit by a car while riding his bike. He is in critical condition and is currently in the Paris Hospital . "

"Th-th-thank you f-for t-telling mm-m-me. "

I hung up and immediately burst into loud fat tears. I cried my eyes out and didn't care for anything. I cried until it hurt, and I kept crying after that. I cried myself to sleep at night and woke up with puffy eyes. I cried some more as I dressed myself.

At school I met Enjolras, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. They came over and greeted me. I tried my best to look like I was fine, but It didn't really work.

"Aww, poor little Eppy was sad, you poor baby!" Grantaire mocked.

Courfeyrac looked puzzled, but then noticed her puffy eyes.

"Does Eppy have a BOO boo? What's wrong, why are you crying? Would you like a tissue?" He chimed in.

"Are you sad? You should be happy! Don't cry, little Eppy." Grantaire smirked.

I clenched my fists. This is what I've been waiting for, someone to mock me. Try to hurt me. Attempt to bully me.

I smiled, and walked up to Grantaire. "Oh, we'll I am bit upset. But I really shouldn't be, because im not an alcoholic, jackass or a coward! Or a boy who got detention for skipping detention," I added, looking at Courfeyrac.

I leaned in and punched Grantaire in the nose, and he held his head up. I frowned and said, "oh sweetie, your suppose to bend your head down, not up." I pushed his head down so he was facing the ground, and turned to face a running Courfeyrac and an astonished Enjolras. I felt my eyes tearing up and I ran in the school to the bathroom.

I stormed through the door of the bathroom hot tears at my eyes. I locked myself in the stall and curled into a ball on the floor. I heard the bathroom door open again and I looked underneath the foot of the stall door and saw black dress shoes.

Enjolras.

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFANGER! SORRY for not updating, I promise I'll update more now, please review if I should continue. I might not because I don't have the time.**


End file.
